


Business trip

by zechsnoin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechsnoin/pseuds/zechsnoin
Summary: Bulma travelled to somewhere freaking cold





	Business trip

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Dragon Ball or any of it’s characters，but anyways…hope you enjoy this story

Bulma Briefs always considered herself as a low demanding person. However, she foud actually she just took too many things as granted. There were places in this planet without hot bath water and constant tampratured bedroom. Like the place she was visiting now.

That's why we work hard to make poverty history. Good, it can be used in next public service ads of Capusle Corp.. Bulma smiled to herself. She was still an optimist.

Steping out of the bathroom without bath, she found Vegeta recline in the bed reading. The smile on her face grew wider. No matter where she was for business tip, he always made to appear in her bedroom at night after his training. "It's easy to fly to any coner of the planet." He used to say.

Vegeta moved to the other side of the bed as a sign for her to lay on the place he had been.

"If you chose that side, why did you recline here at first?" Bulma asked as she took off her heavy coat and threw herself into the cover. "God it's freaking cold here!" The coldness didn't hit her. Instead a fimilar scent and warmth welcomed her.  
　　  
"You warm the bed for me?" Bulma circled her mate by her arms with amusment. Vegeta put down the book he was reading, stretched his arm to let her head rest on his shoulder pit.

"Oh even you try to avoid that, I still know you're flushing." Bulma smiled. Vegeta didn't bother to argue with her. "you feet are as cold as stones." He mumbled, holding her more close to his warm body.

"Weakling earthling." He said.  
　　  
"Yeah, yeah. That's why I need a strong tough Saiyan prince to warm me up." Bulma kissed his cheek, giggled with happiness.

　　

**Author's Note:**

> My first English fanfic. Please pardon my language problems.


End file.
